


walls

by clearvinyl



Series: neighbor!ez [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: your new neighbor is nice (and hot), but if he keeps fucking someone through the wall while you’re trying to sleep, you might have to kill him
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: neighbor!ez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	walls

**Author's Note:**

> reader is ambiguous
> 
> this is fully patched ez who finally moves out that damn trailer and starts feelin’ himself a lil bit
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

Your new neighbor has been nothing but nice, always greeting you and making small talk whenever you run into each other. He even helped you bring in groceries when you tried - and failed - to Hercules it and carry all the bags in one go.

So you didn’t plan on bringing up the issue; at least not until you figured out how to talk about it without sounding like a hating-ass prude. But when he comments that you seem exhausted during one of your usual run-ins, all the frustration from the last two weeks just pours out.

“Honestly, it’s you and whoever you’re fucking that’s been keeping me up. I’m not tryna get in the way of you getting your nut or nothing but could y’all do that on the other side of the apartment? I swear you’re tryna break my bedroom wall down.”

EZ - you remember being dazzled by his smile when he first told you his name - looks lost, like he has no idea what you’re talking about.

Awkwardness builds the longer he just stands there blinking at you, and it has you second guessing whether you’re completely out of pocket for saying anything at all.

“Forget it,” you sigh, ready to just end the conversation and get some rest before he starts knocking some boots tonight. “I’ll just find earplugs or something. But if you bust down the wall, you’re paying for repairs.”

He finally says something before you can retreat to your apartment. “Oh wait - I think you’re hearing me work out.”

You give him a look that says ' _Yeah, you’re working something out alright',_ and he laughs. His smile makes your head go empty for a second, just like it did the first time you saw it.

“No, seriously,” he explains, “I work out when I can’t sleep and I guess the equipment is hitting the wall. I don’t hear anything since I always have my headphones in.”

 _Ohhhh_. Now it makes sense why you only ever hear his groans and no one else’s. And yes, you have listened in while getting yourself off, swirling your fingers to the rhythm of the bangs. If he was gonna keep you up, you deserved to get orgasms out of it too.

But that thought, and the fact that you just exposed yourself for jumping to the wrong conclusion, has your face heating up with embarrassment.

“Well now I feel real stupid,” you admit before giving a little wave and saying, “Have a good life.” You turn to leave this whole situation behind, hot neighbor included. It shouldn’t be that hard to avoid him until one of y’all moves, right?

His hand gently wraps around your wrist to stop you. “No, no, no - I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep. I’ll move the equipment so it won’t be a problem anymore.”

The sincerity in his voice gives you the courage to turn around and face him. His eyes are just as charming as the rest of him, and they hold your gaze as you think of something to say that won’t embarrass yourself even more.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” is all you come up with, but he smiles like you told him the best news.

A different kind of tension builds as you stand there looking at each other, pretty much holding hands at this point. The attraction is obvious, but you don’t make a move since you’ve made enough of a fool out of yourself for one day.

Thank god EZ takes the cue, his smile turning a little devious as he steps closer.

“I can come over and check your walls if you want. Make sure I haven’t worn 'em out.”

That sends heat to your core and your breath hitches as you imagine all the ways you want to wear _him_ out. You must let out a gasp because his stare dips to your lips as he licks his own.

Looks like it's gonna be another night of no sleep.


End file.
